fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Powerpuff Girls (Season 2)
Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, creations of a scientist known as John Utonium, are tasked with the protection of Townsville. Following the interrupted demon summoning at Millennium Park, a gate the the supernatural world remains open, and Townsville has become a hotbed for demonic activity. On top of that, the girls are faced with their past lives, and they must deal with their personal fears and insecurities if they wish to prevent the demon from regaining his full strength and plunging the world into darkness. Major Subplots *Justin Bradley finds that he is no longer in love with Blossom and tries to find a way to fall back in love with her. *Blossom discovers that she used to be a girl named Flower Kubelik before her death and resurrection. Reeling from her recent break-up, Blossom returns to live with the Kubelik family. *Bubbles deals with the manipulations of the demon inhabiting Jeremy Flint's body. *Kathleen Keane, in an effort to stop the demon, agrees to take custody of Lucas Neuwirth, who has agreed to help stop the demon in exchange for immunity. Characters Main characters *Blossom - (5 episodes) The leader of the Powerpuff Girls. *Bubbles - (5 episodes) The "joy and the laughter" of the team. *Buttercup - (5 episodes) The "toughest fighter" of the team. *John Utonium - (5 episodes) The scientists who created the girls. He shows more care for them than he did prior, but still considers them experiments. *Kathleen Keane - (5 episodes) The kindergarten teacher at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten tasked with investigating the supernatural. *Elliott Meyer - (5 episodes) The mayor of Townsville and believer is all things fringe and supernatural. *Sarah Bellum - (5 episodes) The Chief of Staff to Elliott Meyer and skeptic to the supernatural activities in Townsville. *Tyler Osborn - (5 episodes) Police captain of Townsville. He finds himself on the opposite side of the law when Utonium's refusal to cooperate reaches its limits. Recurring characters *Zane Gedge - (4 episodes) Police Lieutenant under Tyler Osborn and operative for The Representative. *Priscilla Moore/Princess - (4 episodes) Tech-savvy supervillian under Professor Utonium's custody in an effort to cure her from Melanie Reenie's concoction. *River Kubelik - (4 episodes) 14-year-old girl from Sherwood, Oregon in possession of locket with the picture of her deceased older sister Flower, who looks suspiciously like Blossom. *Sunset Kubelik - (3 episodes) River and Flower's liberal pseudo-hippie mother. *Howard Kubelik - (3 episodes) River and Flower's more conservative father. *Jeremy Flint - (3 episodes) A homeless man possessed by the demonic spirit summoned by the Book of Bakamin. *Lucas Neuwirth - (3 episodes) Former Gangreen Gang member and Kathleen Keane's research assistant. *Ryan Parker - (2 episodes) One of the Devon Group's four leading members with a personal grudge against John Utonium. *Sam Woods - (2 episodes) Sherwood, Oregon detective in charge of the investigation surrounding Flower Kubelik's death the previous year. *Justin Bradley - (2 episodes) Blossom's boyfriend, later ex-boyfriend, and lead singer/guitarist of his garage band. *Malcolm Jules/The Representative - (2 episodes) A former lawyer who serves as the Representative of a higher power, Mojo Jojo. *Dan Segallos - (2 episodes) Local reporter in Sherwood, Oregon. *Norman Lumpkins - (1 episode) A man who lives in the woods outside of Townsville, hired by the Representative as a mercenary. *Jim Kolb - (1 episode) One of the Devon Group's four leading members who contacts Tyler Osborn with deal. *Randall Hoffman - (1 episode) Flower's former boyfriend. *Tracy Fairburn - (1 episode) Flower's former best friend. *Zachary - (1 episode) Justin Bradley's best friend and bassist. *Gina-Marie - (1 episode) Drummer for Justin Bradley's garage band. *David Wilson - (1 episode) A former reporter for the local news and avid fan of the Powerpuff Girls. *Greg - (1 episode) A defense attorney working in Townsville. Characters to be (re)introduced *Melanie Reenie - A former ally of the PST and lead scientist under Jim Kolb at the Devon Group. *Sudhir Bachchan - Reese Baum's former scientist and accomplice in protecting Mojo; currently in possession of the vial of Chemical X. Episodes See also *The Powerpuff Girls body count - Season 2 External links *Vinny2 on Fanfiction.net Category:TV shows Category:Fan fictions